


R is for Roadtrip

by zebraljb



Series: The Alphabet Cycle [18]
Category: Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman maps Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R is for Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> A series of shorts based on one-word prompts.

R IS FOR ROADTRIP

 

Sean lets himself into the hotel room, biting his bottom lip and peering into the darkness. The thick curtains are drawn, and he can see nothing. “Hello?” he calls softly, closing the door behind himself. The note attached to his morning newspaper had only said one thing. “Blakely Hotel, Room 216. Reserve it for the night, but we’ll only be staying the afternoon.” He knows it’s not from Norman. His lover is in Canada filming a movie, and will be for the next three months. They have plans to meet up in a few weeks.

Sean’s not even sure why he’s there. For all he knows, this could be some sort of serial killer, out to chop him into tiny pieces. But for some reason, he felt compelled to check it out. Perhaps Norman has a surprise planned for him. Maybe a stripper or something.

“Hello?” he calls again. A lighter flicks on, and a candle is lit. Then another. Two more. “Uh…”

“Shh…” A voice whispers, and Sean feels a finger on his lips.

“I don’t…”

“You never did take direction well, did you, baby?” 

Suddenly lips are on Sean’s, and he recognizes the tastesmelltouch immediately. When Norman lets him up for breath, Sean gasps, “But you’re not here.”

“Then this is one helluva dream I have planned for you.” Sean can hear the grin in Norman’s voice as Norman leads him to the bed. 

“How…”

“I have to leave tonight on the eight o’clock flight,” Norman says. He sits Sean on the bed and lights a few more candles. Sean sees the mischievous grin on Norman’s face, and can’t help but grin back. “So quit wasting time by talking.”

“We’re seeing each other soon,” Sean can’t help but protest as he makes short work of Norman’s shirt.

Norman shoves Sean’s hands away. “Are you complaining?”

Sean wrestles his hands out of Norman’s grasp, grabs him by the shoulders, and yanks him down to the bed. “Definitely not,” he murmurs before kissing Norman again.

Norman chuckles against Sean’s mouth, letting himself be tumbled about until Sean is above him, hands roaming, mouth everywhere. “I realized something yesterday,” Norman said, catching his breath. “I realized that I missed parts of you that I couldn’t even picture in my mind, so I needed to come check them all out.”

“Oh, really?” Sean says distractedly, fighting with Norman’s belt

“Yes, really.” Norman slaps Sean’s hands away and stands by the bed. “So I thought I better make a map…maybe remind me of what I’m forgetting?” Norman finishes undressing, then grabs Sean’s shirt and literally tears it off.

“O-okay,” Sean stammers. It’s not often he gets to see this ultra-aggressive side of Norman, and he’s missed it. Norman gets Sean’s jeans off, and then he’s naked on the bed. “Feel free to map away.”

“Oh, I will.” Norman kneels between Sean’s feet, his hands running up and down Sean’s thighs. “But thank you for permission.” His thumbs draw up dangerously close to Sean’s cock before sliding back down again. “I think I’ll start…here.” He sits down, crosses his legs, and brings Sean’s right leg onto his lap. He massages Sean’s foot, earning a groan. “How can your FEET even be beautiful?” Norman asks. He flicks his tongue up the arch of Sean’s foot and Sean hisses, arching up off the bed. “And that’s just your foot,” Norman teases. His thumbs work up the back of Sean’s leg, trailing in a teasing whisper behind Sean’s knee. He stretches Sean’s leg up as straight as he can, which, since Sean is so flexible, is completely perpendicular to the bed. Norman dips his head and starts at the back of Sean’s thigh, drawing curls and swirls with his tongue over the tan skin.

“Oh, sweet Jesus!” Sean gasps, hands clenching in the sheets. 

“I remember how you taste, never forget that,” Norman comments, stopping to nip and bite at Sean’s Achilles’ Tendon, “…but I just sorta forgot how much I enjoyed certain things…couldn’t remember what I liked best.”

“Mmph,” Sean manages as Norman lowers one leg and picks up the other one. This time, Norman straddles it, letting his backside lightly rest over Sean’s ankle. His hands massage over the strong thigh muscles, then he places his palms on the bed, on either side of Sean’s leg, and he sticks out his tongue. Eyes never leaving Sean’s, Norman bends down and licks a line down Sean’s thigh, to his knee, where he circles and flicks around a bit before continuing down the long leg. “Never thought…my knee…was sensitive…” Sean stammers.

“I’ve been thinking about your legs a lot since I’ve been away.” Norman lifts that leg and rests Sean’s ankle on his shoulder, hand trailing up and down the inside. “You have the most amazing legs I have ever seen. Dark, strong…sexy.” Norman plants a line of kisses up the inside, stopping just short of the place where Sean’s hip meets his groin area.

“Fuck!” Sean hisses, one hand fisting in Norman’s hand and pulling him up for a brutal kiss. “You’re killing me.”

“I’m not done yet,” Norman says, smiling sweetly. He dips his head, allowing Sean’s hand to remain in his hair. He kisses Sean’s cheek, then squirms down a bit, chest resting over Sean’s cock. “You’re so gorgeous. Every fucking INCH of you, Sean, Christ…” Norman’s hands splay over Sean’s flat stomach as his tongue licks and curves along every groove of muscle. His thumbs rub back and forth over each nipple as he licks wide circles, each circle getting smaller until Norman’s tongue is moving overunderaround his thumbs.

“Yes, oh, Norman…” Sean presses Norman’s head down against his skin, back arching. He’s never felt so worshipped, so loved.

“Miss you so much when we’re apart.” Norman peels one hand out of his hair and leans across Sean’s body, letting his weight fully rest on the erection below him.

“You’re so mean,” Sean moans, squirming a bit to get some friction.

“Naughty boy,” Norman says in a mocking tone. He brings Sean’s arm to his lips and plants gentle kisses along the entire length, the whole way around. He cradles Sean’s hand in his own, bringing each fingertip up for a flicking kiss. “I love your hands, have I ever told you that? When we met, and you had to wear those black gloves? About fucking KILLED me. And that turtleneck…made your arms look so long, was so tight over your torso…was jealous. You looked even taller in that thing.” He gently lays that arm down, then picks up the other one. This time he raises it high in the air, starting from just above Sean’s underarm and licking his way down.

“S-sorry,” Sean says, not even sure why he’s apologizing. Norman chuckles and slowly sucks each finger into his mouth one by one, his eyes never leaving Sean’s. Sean whimpers, unconsciously biting at his bottom lip as he watches his fingers disappear into the heat of Norman’s mouth. His cock jumps in agreement, desperately wanting to take the place of those lowly fingers. “Please, Norman,” Sean begs.

“Please what, baby?” Norman asks innocently, his fingers trailing across Sean’s shoulder to cup the back of his head. He kisses Sean, passionate hard kisses that mimic the way his body is undulating over Sean’s.

“Please anything,” Sean murmurs. “Just…please…”

“But I haven’t even touched your back, yet…” Norman points out. “Or that gorgeous ass of yours.”

“Fuck me, Norman, please…” Sean begs, and Norman blinks in surprise. It’s so rare that he gets Sean to actually beg for it, and they are words he will never tire of hearing.

“How about we compromise?” Norman helps Sean to carefully roll over, bending him slightly so his backside is in the air. “I’ll skip your back, THIS time, and concentrate on getting you ready for me.” His hands move over Sean’s perfect ass, thumbs occasionally slipping in between, before he finally spreads Sean and licks a line up over his opening.

“Oh, Norman,” Sean groans, burying his head in the pillow. “Yes…yes…”

Norman tongues Sean hard, not even trying to tease him. He himself is too worked up now to wait much longer. As soon as he can, he slides a finger inside, working Sean open with slowly heavy strokes. “I want to be inside you so bad, baby…” Norman whispers. “Just gotta get you ready…” His tongue flickers with his fingers, until Sean is as open and wet as he can get him without lube. “Don’t want it to hurt too bad…” 

“I don’t care,” Sean whimpers, and he really doesn’t. As long as Norman’s wet enough to get inside, that’s all Sean can think about.

Norman winces as he spits on his hand and slicks his cock. It’s such an unattractive sound, crude and nasty. But he wants in there, wants to be joined with Sean immediately. He gets himself as wet as he can and slowly nudges inside. “So perfect,” Norman grunts as he inches in. His hands span over Sean’s back, running over the ridges of muscle and tendon. “You’re so perfect, so fucking beautiful.”

“Perfect,” Sean echoes as the slow burn enters his body along with Norman’s cock. “So…good.” He lifts his head. “Baby, please…”

Norman doesn’t need to be asked twice. He slide out slowly, then back in, a bit harder each time, until he’s setting a steady rhythm that Sean is moving back to meet. Sean pushes himself up on his hands and knees, and Norman leans around him, placing his hands over Sean’s on the bed. “Love you so much, Sean, hate being away from you,” he pants as he thrusts a bit harder. “Want you to feel me here for a fucking WEEK.”

“Yes,” Sean gasps, his cock hanging hard and heavy over the bed. “Want that, Norman, want you to burn me from the inside out.”

“Christ,” Norman moans, moving to kneel upright a bit. He wraps one arm around Sean’s waist, pulling him back to meet each thrust, and uses the other hand to stroke Sean’s cock. “Come for me, baby, as soon as you can. Wanna feel you tight around me, feel you throb and pulse for me.”

Sean lets out a choked cry as he thrusts back onto Norman’s dick, then front into his hand. He comes with a shout, held up by Norman’s arm around him. “Fuck, Norman, love you,” he mumbles, collapsing a bit until Norman lets him rest his head on the bed.

This angle allows Norman to thrust a bit harder, and then he’s coming. “Oh, Sean…oh Sean YES.” His hands clutch at Sean’s waist as the last strokes are practically pulled from his body. Norman slowly pulls out, then moves to spoon behind Sean, pulling him tight against his body. “I love you. So much. Miss you almost that much.”

“Mmm, me, too,” Sean says, loving the way that Norman’s hand always pets across his skin after they make love. “But this is a good part for you. And I’ll be there in a few weeks.”

“Yeah,” Norman murmurs drowsily. “I set the alarm on my cell…need to be up and outta here soon.”

“Yeah,” Sean echoes sadly, then concentrates on the way Norman’s body aligns perfectly with his own.  
END - R


End file.
